Hinata, Vendetta, Temari
by encyser
Summary: What? Hinata has a vendetta against Temari! What is going on here?


**_DISCLAIMER:_** I don't own Naruto.

A/N: No, this is not a story.

* * *

**Hinata, Vendetta, Temari**

_"It is a riddle, wrapped in a mystery, inside an enigma..."_ Winston Churchill

It was a scene nobody expected, especially not in the Hokage's party. A screaming and cursing Hinata Hyuuga was straining against Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba as they gripped her arms, struggling to keep her away from Temari, who herself was being held back by her brothers Kankurou and Gaara. Akimichi Chouji and Nara Shikamaru were several feet behind the Sand Siblings, looking helpless to do anything. Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hanabi stood near Hinata, stunned at her abnormal outburst of rage. Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino stood among the crowd, watching and talking quietly to each other. Tenten and Rock Lee were also watching, although Tenten seemed more distracted by her teammate's pointing and applauding than by the fight itself. Uchiha Sasuke took in the whole scene aloofly from the corner of his eye. And Uzumaki Naruto couldn't seem to decide whether to help break up the fight or to cheer them on.

"Get a hold of yourself, Hinata," cautioned Shino.

"Yeah, calm down. They're not our enemies anymore, so you don't have to fight them," Kiba added.

"Temari, what's wrong with you?" Kankurou asked worriedly, and more than a little anxiously too. "We came here on the Hokage's invitation, so why the heck are you starting this fight?"

"I didn't start this fight; she did," Temari calmly replied, staring coldly at the wild-eyed girl before her.

"_**I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"**_ Hinata screeched, her face a contorted mask of the absolute fury. And is she actually…_frothing at the mouth?_

Gaara watched Hinata as he held Temari by the arm. _I hate you_…he intimately knew those words, having used them indiscriminately so many times before in his past. And yet, he had never uttered them as meaningfully as she just did. What power! How did she do it? Was it simply how she said them together three times fast? He always used them one sentence at a time, to let them sink in for maximum effect. Would it be possible to speak to her after the party? He must learn her secret!

"O-oi, Shikamaru! Isn't there anything you can do to stop them?" asked Chouji. If the fight kept up any longer, the food might not be served at all!

"I wish there is," said Shikamaru, "but with all those clouds overhead, I can't use my shadow jutsus." He sighed. So many clouds, so very little chance to enjoy them. How troublesome….

Then all of a sudden, Hinata broke free from her teammates' holds! Oh no!

Instinctively, Gaara and Kankurou let go of their sister. The crowd gasped and braced itself for the brawl to come, but strangely the two girls didn't come at each other immediately. Instead, they just stood still, measuring each other's abilities.

"You had the nerve to show yourself here," Hinata snarled.

"I didn't come here to fight you," Temari said, assuming a battle stance.

A smirk smeared itself across Hinata's face. "Why? Not big enough to fight me?"

"_**Are you saying I'm too so short that I can ride a flea?!" **_The sudden outburst puzzled everyone, including herself. As an afterthought, she added, "And besides, I'm taller than you. Now give me back my arm and leg!"

"What did she just say?" Sakura asked Ino.

"Give her arm and leg back? Is Temari going crazy?" Ino asked in return.

"Well _I_ think it's Hinata who's going crazy, starting a fight with her. She doesn't stand a chance against that giant fan."

"Yeah, but still you've got to hand it to her for her guts. I always thought she was the shy type."

"She definitely has guts! Go Hinata!" Sakura cheered. "Take Temari down!"

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Shannaro!"

But the ensuing duel was not at all what anyone hoped to see. Hinata was charging at Temari with a vicious barrage of punches and kicks which would have undoubtedly hurt the Sand kunoichi severely, if she hadn't parried, blocked and countered them with her own series of attacks. Tables and chairs were smashed and overturned; dishes and glasses were shattered and broken. If it weren't for the people surrounding them, the pair would have done some real damage to the place. Still, something was wrong.

"Amazing! Hinata-san and Temari-san are taking their spar to the next level! What a truly energetic display of youthfulness!" Lee said in awe.

"But look there," said Tenten, pointing to the floor. "Temari isn't using her fan—she even left it behind! Isn't that strange?"

"Aaah! Her energy must be so overflowing that using a weapon isn't enough! She'd rather meet her opponent head-on, hand-to-hand!" He gushed. "Oooh, Temari-san! I hail your most youthful display of energy!"

Tenten groaned. "You and your youthfulness…!"

"Hinata-sama, what is wrong with you?" Neji spoke through gritted teeth. His folded arms concealed his clenched fists.

"Onee-sama, why aren't you using your Byakugan? Why aren't you using Juuken in your fight?" Hanabi murmured with concern.

"Have you forgotten your training, Hinata-sama? Or have you forsaken it altogether?"

"I'll never forgive you for murdering my mother!" Hinata screamed as she launched a flying punch towards Temari.

"I didn't kill your mother; you did!" Temari shouted back, twisting away from the assault and countering with an elbow, which Hinata deftly swatted away. "She was never you mother in the first place, remember?"

"You liar! I loved her!"

"There was another woman who loved you. She wanted to be a mother to you. But you, you ran away from her!"

"Hey Sasuke, Hinata and Temari are so cool, aren't they?" Naruto asked his rival.

And all that Sasuke had to say was, "Hn."

At last the two girls leapt away from each other.

"I've had enough of you! Die!" Hinata cried.

"Alright. Let's finish this," Temari said. And simultaneously, in perfect synch, they brought their hands together in one resounding clap….

And nothing happened.

Moments of confused silence pass. Pretty soon the people talked quietly among themselves as they tried to figure out what the commotion was supposed to be about. Hinata's face turned a lovely shade of red; her shoulders stooped and her neck bent forward into the figure that everyone was more familiar with. Temari's hand went to the back of her neck and she laughed, embarrassed.

Tsunade was in a foul mood. They would have a lot of explaining to do. Yes, they would.

"Whoa, Temari-san and Hinata-san were awesome tonight!" Udon said as the crowd began to disperse.

"Like, _**so**_ awesome!" Moegi cooed. "When we graduate from the academy, I wanna be just like them!"

Konohamaru sneered. "Heh, that was nothing! Wait till I show you my impression of Pikachu!"

"Yeah, right!" Udon walked off to the buffet bar with Moegi following him. Konohamaru ran after them.

"Okay, how about Gash Bell? Hey, I know—Tony Tony Chopper!"

-30-

* * *

A/N: No climax, no point, no meaning. This is yaoi in the strictest sense, I guess. Anyway, read and enjoy. If you want clues, Konohamaru has the key. If you think you have the answer, feel free to drop a comment. Chocolates for the ones with the best explanation! 


End file.
